Percy Jackson, Heir of Strength
by Paradox Bert
Summary: Percy And Selena Beauregard. Percy is kidnapped by Calypso. Atlas finds him, makes him a titan and teaches him all he knows. (I know my summary sucks. So just read the story.)
1. Does Selena really Love me?

**Percy Jackson, the Heir of Strength**

**Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Genre: Romance, Adventure and Action**

**Relation: Percy and Selena Boulegard**

**Author: Paradox Bert**

**Chapter 1: I really love Selena?**

Percy's POV:

I dived to save Selena. I just can't bear it if someone close to me dies and that is how I was feeling right now. It is not exactly what you think. But I can't deny that I might have a few teeny weeny feelings hidden away somewhere inside me.

Annabeth had broken up with me because apparently she got an interest in Beckendorf. Since our break up, I have been following Selena around because I never mustered up enough courage to tell her that I kind of liked her.

Anyway, she was just roaming on the street when a pack of about 10 werewolves started chasing her. I ran towards them, overtook the werewolves and stood defensively in front of Selena. She looked kind of shocked seeing me but was too scared to say anything. I uncapped Riptide and slashed it at the wolves. They snarled as they backed away. One was bigger than the rest (maybe the leader) barked a word and they all lunged at us. I stabbed one in the heart as I tore of the gut of another. One must have given me the slip and gotten through to Selena as at about that time I heard a shriek. I turned to see Selena on the floor with blood flowing out of her legs.

Just the look of the fang marks must have angered me as the next moment there was dust lying around me. One werewolf who survived whimpered away and ran down the street. I ran to Selena and kneeled down beside her. I called for help but no one came. Tears swelled up in my eyes when I heard my father's voice. He told me to concentrate very hard and summon some water, then put the water on the wound and concentrate my powers once to heal the wound.

I did as my father said and after a minute she opened her eyes. She said "Percy" and fainted.

**Hope you guys liked it. Pour in your comments. I will update very soon.**


	2. Kidnapped!

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped!**

**Paradox Bert: Well. Guess who shows up and TRIES to take Percy away. This chapter will be bigger than the last one. So sit back and enjoy.**

Selena's POV:

Percy's just so awesome. He was in tears when he could not think of a solution. When he placed the ice on the wound, the pain eased but I was just exhausted and so blacked out.

I woke up to find myself in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. Percy was sitting right beside me. He glanced at me and said, "Oh, you're awake. Have this." He gave me a glass of nectar and some ambrosia. I sat up and gulped it down. The pain in my head eased. Then Michael Yew entered and told me, "Oh, you're awake. Percy really took care of you. He was here the whole time, watching you 24 x 7. Didn't even touch a morsel of food in the three days. Oh, you had it." He said pointing to the empty glass and bowl. Then he left the room leaving Percy and me alone in the room.

I looked at Percy taking in all the details of his face. His messy, black hair. His sea-green eyes. His structured face. His loving smile. Then I looked into his eyes and asked him, "Did you actually do all this for me? Do you really love me all that much?" He replied "Yes. And I promise you my unbreakable love." That was too much to take. I pulled him towards myself and kissed him. We separated when we heard Michael Yew clear his throat.

We left the infirmary with Percy carrying me in his arms, Bridal style. He walked towards my cabin and just before he put me down, I made up my mind. I told him, "Percy, Don't put me down. I want to live with you in your cabin. He told me, "Sure, as long as Chiron approves."

Percy's POV:

Will I ever get a love as complete as this one? I took Selena inside the Big House and put her down on a chair. Chiron walked inside and said, "Hello, son (Percy is not Chiron's son. He just calls it in a friendly way. You know). So came here for anything particular?" I said, "Yes. Selena would like to transfer to my cabin." He said, "Sure, sure. It's all up to you two." We thanked him and left. Selena quickly went to her cabin, packed up her stuff and came out. We both ran to my cabin, holding hands and smiling widely. We went inside, lay on the bed and enjoyed each other's company.

After some time, Selena got up and said, "Percy, I am going to do some training. I went to her side and said, "You will be fine, right. I need to take some rest." She said, "Don't worry. I will be fine. She kissed me on the cheek and went towards the sword arena carrying her sword. I jumped on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Suddenly, a heavy object hit my head and I passed out. I woke up to find myself cruising in the air with a GIRL! I shouted in anger, "Who are you, and where are you taking me?" She said, "Percy, Don't recognize me. I'm Calypso…"

**Percy: Whatsupp, my dear fans. Hope you're enjoying the story. **

**Paradox Bert: Percy, I bet everyone is enjoying. Hey, those kids over there want your autograph. So go. Well, hope you are enjoying. Please leave more comments. I will update this story and start writing many more stories very soon. So till then…. **


	3. The Fight that changed my life

**Chapter 3: The Fight that changed my Life**

Percy's POV: 

Suddenly, a heavy object hit my head and I passed out. I woke up to find myself cruising in the air with a GIRL! I shouted in anger, "Who are you, and where are you taking me?" She said, "Percy, Don't recognize me. I'm Calypso…"

I said, "What? Calypso…. Why would you?" She said, "Well, after you freed me, I got lonely and decided to kidnap and enjoy the company of my savior." I said, "And you thought he would agree if you just asked him? Well you were wrong if you thought that would happen. I am going to fight you and stop this stupid kidnap mission." I made two fireballs and tried to burn the ropes which she had tied me with. But instead, it just got tighter.

(Well, you must be thinking how the son of water got fire powers. Well, let's cover it with a flashback.)

[FLASHBACK]

After I brought back Hestia, Hades and the others back to the council, the asked me if I had a wish with they could fulfill for me. I told there would be no bigger gift than their training. So Hades taught me how to summon 10 dead warriors and create holes in the ground. Hestia taught me how to create fire and homemade food.

[FLASHBACK ENDS]

Calypso told me, "You thought it would be that easy to escape. Well, you were wrong. Don't forget that Atlas is my father. He has taught me how to build awesome things. This rope/belt which I have tied you with is a special invention. It is almost impossible to break and if you struggle or hit it, it just becomes tighter."

Suddenly, I felt an urge of power. I realized we were floating on top of the sea. I concentrated my power and created a water avatar. I controlled it to lift me up and then break the rope. She looked back, surprised. Then she said, "Percy, let's fight."

We both landed on an island which was floating on the sea. She said, "Make your move." I uncapped Riptide. She snickered then an orange ball glowed in her hand. Then from the ball, a sword formed. So, she could create things at will. I charged at her, but she sidestepped and punched me. I flew and fell face forward in the sand. I turned to see her standing above me. Then she tried to plunge the sword into my heart but before she could, I created a fire shield and blocked the attack.

She pushed her sword against my shield in an attempt to break it. I scampered towards the water and dived inside. I heard a cracking sound and realized that she had broken the shield. I created a water avatar of myself. To my shock, she just looked up and smirked. I created a sword and a shield with the water.

I swung the sword down on her but she caught it with her bare hands and threw the sword behind her. The sword turned to water and dissolved in the sand. I summoned some dead warriors but they vanished as soon as they appeared. Then she said, "Playtime's over, Percy. It's my turn." She took on her immortal form.

She created a sword and a shield and got ready to battle. Suddenly, she jumped and threw her blade at me. I dodged but did not see the grappling hooks coming out of the sword. They caught my arms and threw me out of my avatar. I fell into the sand and watched as she came over my body.

She said, "Aww, Little Percy underestimated my power and got hurt. Well, that Aphrodite child will certainly miss you." That did it. I promised myself never to leave Selena and protect her. I felt my temper rising. I got up and said, "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and I will not let you kill me."

I sprang to my feet and noticed there was a trident hovering beside me. I grabbed the trident and looked at her with anger. For the first time I saw a glint of fear. I smashed the trident in the ground. The ground started shaking. Then from the spot where Calypso was standing, two huge water hands sprung out. She fell to the ground. I summoned 10 dead warriors to hold her down then brought the water fists down on her. She screamed but the water fists fell, crushing her. I repeated the crushing movement a number of times then threw the trident into the left over part of her.

All there was left in that spot now was a few pieces of flesh and golden ichor. The dead warriors went back into the ground and the trident vanished. I was really tiered. I fell on the ground and before I blacked out I saw a man or rather a giant in armor say, "It will be okay, Perseus….."

**Sorry, I couldn't update. Exams are approaching and so I have to study, not giving me enough time to write. It will take a few days to update but I will.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Sorryyyyy, all my readers but due to the final exams I won't be updating. They are being held for one whole month. Can you believe it? The exams will end on 27th March and on that day, I will update my story. My mom said that I MAY get time during the exams. So, till then Goodbye. I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Even I hate this. (Very sad and depressed face on)


End file.
